1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data communication device which is capable of performing, for example, data communication and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, devices for performing data communication by wireless such as a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) are widely used. Since it is not necessary to connect communication equipment with cables for data communication in such a wireless data communication, there is little limitation on moving communication equipment. Therefore, a function of the wireless data communication is often given to portable equipment. Generally speaking, it is preferable that power consumption of electronic equipment is reduced as much as possible. In particular, as the portable equipment is usually driven by batteries, there is necessity to extend battery lifetime to extend operable time of equipment, therefore, the reduction of power consumption is strongly expected. Consequently, a configuration in which operation, for example, at unnecessary high communication speed is prevented in equipment which can perform wireless communication or a configuration in which communication speed is adjusted by limiting the maximum data transmission speed to control the power consumption are known as disclosed in JP-A-2000-101509 and JP-A-2000-357987 (Patent Documents 1 and 2).